1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that prints an image on one or both sides of a medium while transporting the medium at a predetermined printing speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a paper cassette that stores print media, a pickup unit that picks up the media from the paper cassette, a transport unit that transports the media at a predetermined printing speed, an image forming unit that prints an image on the media, and a discharging unit that outputs the printed media. Generally, the pickup unit and the transport unit are located at the entrance portion of the image forming unit and the discharging unit is located at the exit portion of the image forming unit. Widely separating the media transporting units results in a complex power connecting structure that connects the media transporting units, and thus assembling and dismantling of the image apparatus is difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved image forming apparatus having media transporting units disposed proximal one another to simplify the required power connecting structure.